the_herouniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha-Bestial
Alpha-Bestial' ' (Real Name: Tokikage Yami) is a teenage villain who works in Gotham. Appearance Pre-Transformation (Human Form) Before his mutation, he had a normal appearance. He was fairly muscular.Tokikage was tall in height, and slender in weight. He had somewhat of a pale complexion, and he sometimes wore beige gloves He wore a dark green cap over his hair, usually giving him the appearance of swept bangs over his forehead, a light brown turtleneck shirt, and a long black trench coat reaching below mid-thigh. Post-Transformation (Humanoid Form) After his mutation his muscularity grew. His eyes change into various colors, mostly white, orange, and green. In his humanoid form, he wears a ninja outfit and it has green padding on the legs. He also wears silver gauntlets and a ninja hood, as well as a green mouth mask and black tabi. Post-Transformation (Reptilian Form) In his full reptilian form, his armor change slightly. His skin turns dark green and scaly. His mouth mask turns into a beak-like shape with holes in it and his pupils turn diamond shape. He is equipped with battle ready claws on his feet and hands Personality For the most part, his personality stayed almost the same. He was a very quiet and at times expressionless. He is very skilled, intelligent, and clairvoyant. Whenever he did speak or converse with others, he was very friendly and helpful, and usually spoke in a low volume. He was not one to become upset easily. When he bcame Komodo he does not speak at all and he is still very skilled, intelligent, and clairvoyant. He is very ninja-like. He is very serious when it comes to carrying out one of his villainous plans. History When Komodo was normal, as Tokikage Lacertus he led a normal life. He grew up an orphan at an orphanage. He excelled highly in school. When he reached high school his greatest strengths was science and logic. He also took several years of martial arts which contributes to Komodo's natural strength and clairvoyance. He still remained at the orphange (they had a teenage sector) and still had a good life, but it suddenly changed after the Big Bang. Powers and Abilities Toxikinesis '- Komodo possesses the mental ability to control acid and the physical ability to generate it from the inside of his body. *'Acid Generation - Komodo has the ability to generate acid inside of his body, making it circulate in his blood throughout his veins and other parts of his body. The acid that he generates can be released through his mouth in a common move that other toxikinesis users use, which is called "Acid Spit." *'Acid Immunity' - Due to Komodo producing acid inside of his body, his body is not affected by acid, since that is the body's power. This means acid that would normally kill or burn a person would have no effect on Komodo. Reptilian Powers: When Komodo got affected by The Big Bang, he gained reptilian powers, which allow him to gain a reptile appearance, with reptile abilities. *'Enhanced Strength - '''After having years of proper martial arts training and reptilian strength, his strength is heightened. *'Enhanced Speed''' - Like most reptiles, he can run at fast speeds. *'Enhanced Stamina' -In combat or in prolonged movement, he does not tire out quickly and uses this to his advantage. *'Enhanced Perception and Intelligence' - Most of this comes from his natural, intelligent side. His clairvoyance and intelligence is greately, immensenly increased, especially with the reptile infusion from The Big Bang. He can detect far away movements or entities and can solve difficult puzzles. *'Wall Scaling' - Like any other reptile, he can 'scale walls' meaning he can walk, run, or climb on walls. *'Honed Claws'- Just as reptiles use claws for protection, he can as well. They are honed for ripping the toughest of things. *'Limb Regeneration' - Most reptiles can regenerate their limbs, so can Komodo, but within a given amount of time. *'Bacteria Immunity'- Several reptiles, namely the komodo dragon are immune to some bacteria, and use that to their advantage. However, Komodo isn't immune to all bacteria, he can still catch diseases and various other sicknesses, but he is immune to some sicknesses such as fever, colds and the flu. Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:DC Universe